Sofia Lescheres
Sofia Lescheres (nee Dalliencourt) was a character of The Originals novel series. She was a witch and the sister of Ysabelle Dalliencourt, the aunt of Lily Leroux and the mother of Vivianne Lescheres-Mikaelson. Sofia was a member of the Dalliencourt Family '''and a relative of the '''Lescheres Family. The Originals Novels Series The Rise Sofia was the widow of Quentin and the mother of Vivianne. It is stated by Elijah she is much older than Ysabelle. At a meeting with the witches and werewolves, Sofia is seen and it is shown that she has a great deal of authority with everyone. She decides to listen to Elijah about him wanting to join part of the council and other affairs. It is revealed she is one of the main reasons that the witches are in an alliance with the werewolves, but is shown not to be overly fond of them. After Louis threatens Elijah, Sofia laughs and tells him that they will never get to other matters at hand watching Elijah slaughter all the Navarros. She says there is no violence at the meetings by design and if he wants to keep his place, he needs to stop with the threats and focus on the matter at hand. After Ysabelle proposes they take the Mikaelsons' request, Sofia says there is truth to what she says and as long as the vampires are willing to respect the peace in the city, then they can be a part of it. She emphasizes that in exchange for peace, there needs a promise of no more violence or "misunderstandings", Elijah then kisses her hand and the Mikaelsons are no longer drifters or outcasts afterwards. After Solomon Navarro says Vivianne is their prize, Sofia steps closer to him and asks why Vivianne's rightful place is with him and that she has no desire to marry Armand, and why her rightful place is still with him afterwards, and asks what he did to her. Solomon tells her Vivianne made a pledge. Elijah tells her he saw Vivianne change to a werewolf and the wolves tried to silence him about it. After she finds out the truth, Sofia tells the werewolves that there can't be no peace after they made her turn and Elijah pulls her into the ranks of the other witches, who circle them protectively. Elijah tries to Sofia away, but she claims that she'll kill them all. Ysabelle appears and tries to pull her to one of the exits, but Sofia yanks herself free to cast a spell at a werewolf coming towards Elijah. After Elijah dragged both of them away, with Sofia slumping miserably against Ysabelle. She sobs saying she knew it was a mistake and that Vivianne wanted to trust them that they wouldn't hurt her, and Sofia wanted to believe it. After the hurricane spell dissipates, Elijah goes to see if Sofia and Ysabelle had survived, and they are shown alive at Ysabelle's house. After seeing Elijah, Sofia touched her sister's elbow and goes in the house. Ysabelle talks to him and says that witches are dead, to which Sofia believes Vivianne is one of them. Elijah tells her she is and she shudders, holding back a sob. He tells her they would like to help with arrangements for Vivianne and that if Sofia wanted to, she could have a private ceremony by herself to mourn her daughter. It is later revealed Ysabelle took the reins of being the leader of the witches since Sofia was left in mourning. Personality Sofia seems to be very calm and has great authority over the witches and the werewolves. She shows that she doesn't have high regard for the Navarros and even says that if one wouldn't quit with threats, she would see Elijah slaughter them all. Physical Appearance She has long black hair and looked very similar to her daughter and sister. She was also as tall as Ysabelle as well. It has been noted that she had black eyes. Powers and Abilities Sofia possessed all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Sofia had the typical weaknesses of a witch. Appearances *''The Originals: The Rise'' *''The Originals: The Loss'' (Mentioned) Name *'Sofia' is a feminine name deriving from the Greek σοφία, and means "wisdom". The name was used to represent the personification of wisdom. Other alternate spellings for the name include Sofya and Sophia. *'Lescheres' could possibly come from Lescher which is German and could be a metonymic occupational name for a mediator or arbitrator, or possibly a fireman. But it's possible Lescheres is of French origin as well. See also Category:Novel Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Female Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ancestral Spirits Category:Lescheres Family Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased